


The Awesomest Olimpics EVER!

by EyelessElla



Category: 2p! Hetalia Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tagging, I will finish this, I'm kinda proud of it, It is my mission, Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyelessElla/pseuds/EyelessElla
Summary: When America and Allan both claim that their world is the better world, they decide the best way to see who's right, is to have a competition. The events they agreed on though, aren't quite normal.This is just a little story I'm writing for fun. Hope you'll like it :)





	1. Alfred did what now?

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick - This is my first story I'm posting, so I'm open for any suggestions on how it improve my writing.

America-   
Everyone sat in a large room, with all of their fellow nations. The room had a long table in the middle with chairs lining every side. Each chair had its respective nation seated in it; each nation was looking to the head of the room, at the representative of the country that the meeting was being held in - Alfred F. Jones - America.

“So, guys,” America looked around the meeting room full of his friends, enemies, and acquaintances that he had called into an emergency meeting. Some of them were nervous about what he was about to say; their nervousness was for good reason though, considering emergency meetings were uncommon. “I kind of signed some of us up for an… Olympics kind of thing…” 

Almost everyone in the room sighed, or face-palmed. Austria and a few of the other non-sports-y guys slid down in their seats, not even wanting to know what else he had to say. 

They had been called to an emergency meeting for this? Some stupid thing Alfred said they would do? Well, it was America after all. What more could you expect from him?

“Against our 2P!s…” America added, looking at the floor, knowing and dreading the reaction he would be getting out of them.

Alfred had a tendency to forget that not everyone felt a need to beat their 2p!s. He even forget that not everyone could just drop everything they’re doing just to help him. He didn’t mean to annoy everyone else when he did it, he just got so excited and caught up with trying to stand up for his world, he just kind of agreed to do whatever it would be.

“Whyyyyyy?” A few moaned at the same time, clearly annoyed with their American friend. 

Again something to do with our 2p!s, everyone thought in unison. 

Every time it was with their 2p!s, never anything important. 

Some almost thought that his one and only goal in life was to beat Allan. Some thought that he even hated him; but none of that was true, he really just wanted to hang out with Al. For them to be friends. Was that so much for him to ask?

“Really America?” England looked at him crossly, “They grew up fighting each other,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “More than we did…” England wasn’t very proud of his history at times.

Everyone in the room knew that their 2p!s were strong. To think of challenging them to something athletic? There wasn’t too much of a chance winning against them. Especially if whatever they were doing could hurt them. Or give the 2p!s a chance to cause harm to them.

“Yeah…” Everyone else agreed slowly. 

“Come on guys, this is our chance to prove that we’re the superior world!” America tried once more to get them to want to do this. He would die if no one did this with him and he had to tell Allan that his world was too scared to go up against his world.

Allan would just make fun of him and his world for being weenies and Alfred really didn’t want him to do that.

“Come on, it’ll be awesome!” Prussia stood up. 

A small peep followed his cheer, and a small little puff of yellow was flying in circles around Gilbert’s head singing happily with Prussia’s battle shout.

Gilbert and Gilbird were the only ones who were excited for this other than America. Gilbert was always ready to challenge anyone who dared to think that they were better than him and his friends. He just thought that some kind of sports thing would be fun, because he loved and was great at sports. And of course anything Gil was going to do, he would have Gilbird with him.

“See? They get it!” America cheered while punching the air, now having one team member. He knew that once one said yes, others would follow in suit.

They were like that; once one person agreed to do something, others would start to agree. No matter how slowly they did it, they ended up agreeing. This wasn’t something that was always good though. Sometimes this could make them agree to do some pretty stupid things.

“Ja, fine,” Germany stood up sighing, “It could be a fun way to train.”

He was the first to fall victim to the recurring agreeing issue.

Prussia walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “That’s my little West!” Gilbert sneered and chuckled. 

Gil loved to make fun of his brother and loved reminding him of the fact that, he was in fact, the younger one of the two; Ludwig on the other hand, wasn’t so enthralled about it.

Germany quickly smoothed his hair back down and looked at the ground, “Bruder… Please…” he mumbled, embarrassed by his older brother.

Prussia pat him on the shoulder and walked back to his spot, done teasing him for now. 

“Ve~ If Germany’s doing it so will I~” Italy added in his relaxed, sing-songy voice. “And so will Romano~” he sang his older brother’s name and then giggled at Romano’s confused expression after being volunteered by his younger, happier, brother.

‘Come on…’ America thought, ‘We only need eight people… just three more…’ He bit his lip in thought, trying to will someone else to volunteer.

Spain stood up and grinned his stupid, goofy grin and said, “Si, I’ll do it if Romano will.”

America looked at Romano, waiting for his answer.

“Fine,” he grumbled not wanting to have to listen to Antonio whine about him being a bum.

“Um,” there was a quiet sound from the back of the room. America looked up and his eyes met with Mathew’s, “I want to join you,” he added, louder this time; determined.

Matthew looked America in the eyes and stood up a little bit straighter.

“Nice! I’m glad you want to Mattie,” America smiled warmly at his younger brother, glad he wanted to be part of the team.

“You’re welcome Alfred,” he replied quietly. 

He wanted to do this. He would show everyone that he could be useful in activities like this; that he wasn’t just some quiet little guy who would sit in the corner and cheer them on silently. 

“Alrighty then, we only need one more person to have our team ready,” America looked around the room waiting for someone else to volunteer. There was silence. 

“Anyone?” he asked.

No one said anything.

“Come on,” America whined and looked around at everyone. Those who were going to be competing had all formed a line behind him.

The chain was broken… Oh well… 

“Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll just have to pick someone then.”

Everyone froze.

No one knew how he would be picking someone, but it wasn’t going to be good, because no one else really wanted to help beat the 2p!s.

He closed his eyes and Canada went and spun him around -as if they had done this before- until he was having issues standing steadily. Canada faced him towards all the nations who hadn’t yet become part of the small group. With his eyes still closed he pointed in front of him and to the side a bit and quickly opened his eyes to announce who had been chosen.

“Britain!” he announced loudly, grinning.

“What?! I-I can’t-” he fumbled over his words in confused frustration.

He didn’t know what to say to Alfred. He wasn’t used to being included; since most of the other countries thought that the was too old fashioned and boring. He wasn’t quite sure if he was happy or mad at the american.

The Land of the Free and Home of the Brave leaned over towards Mathew, putting his hand over his mouth pretending to whisper, but speaking just loud enough for everyone to hear, “That means ‘yes’ in British,” he started to laugh at his own joke.

“Y-you git!” England stuttered, not sure how to respond to the American’s joke.

“Come on Eyebrows,” Alfred smiled at, “It’ll be fun.”

“No.”

America felt a little hurt at this. He didn’t just want England to join because had been chosen randomly, but because he wanted him to have some fun. Sure he was a bit boring and up-tight, but that didn’t mean that he had to be excluded from everything fun.

“Please,” America begged. He looked Arthur in the eyes, pleading.

England’s eye twitched and he grabbed the bridge of his nose; he wasn’t sure if he was doing it because he was annoyed, or if he wanted to hide his face from the america. “I… I guess I’ll do it..” he eventually gave in.

“So, mi amigo,” Spain interjected, keeping the conversation from going and getting any more awkward than it already was. “Knowing you and Allan, these aren’t going to be normal sports like fútbol, or anything right?”

Everyone had the thought in the back of their mind that they weren't going to be doing normal things. Knowing Alfred and Allan they might as well be sky diving. The two of them together was never a combination for a safe and normal day. Together they were a combination for a crazy and haphazardly planned event.

“That’s right!” America chirped and turned around to face his fellow teammates, “The ‘sports’ we’ll be participating in will be…”


	2. Go Allan!

Allan-  
“Okay so,” Allan looked around the room smiling and plotting, “The events we’ll be doing will be, motocross,” he smiled just a little bit more thinking about riding his bike again. He used to ride it pretty often, but he liked to ride it quite a bit over the speed limit, so he got in trouble more than once and ended up deciding it would be best for his record if he took a break.

“Sweet,” James smirked, “You’ll rule that,” he knew that his brother was pretty good on a motorcycle; even better if he was going fast.

“I have something you’ll dominate,” he paused, “If you think you’re up to it.” There was a spark in his brown eyes that meant he had planned this out earlier.

James was automatically hooked on whatever Allan was going to say. He loved a challenge; it was even better when it was coming from his brother, because he knew it would be good.

“Try me.” he looked Allan in the eyes.

Everyone else in the room looked up at Allan, wondering what he thought James would be so good at.

“Wrestling,” Allan stated simply. He knew his brother well enough to know his favourite pass time activity - bull moose wrestling.

“Nice,” he smiled, “Now if only it could be a moose,” he mused. He stopped and thought about their 1p!s and who he would most likely be wrestling. ‘Germany’ was the first person to come to mind, ‘Yeah, it’ll definitely be the German,’ Germany definitely looked tough, but James felt pretty confident in his own strength.

If he could beat a 1,500 pound animal with horns, he could beat some beefy German.

“Next activity,” Allan looked around the room once more ready to continue, since he knew that James would be participating.

Everyone looked up at him questioning whether he had any other ‘sports’ that one of them would excel in.

“Next is King of the Hill.”

Luciano smirked, he loved that game. It gave him an excuse to push people around; potentially hurting them makes it even more fun. He may consider joining this little group-thing.

“Oh!” Oliver squealed, “We used to play that game when the boys were young!” he was smiling brightly looking up at Christophe, “Don’t you remember how fun it was Chris? Oh, I miss those days,” he sighed fondly remembering when he, Christophe, Allan and James would play King of the Hill. 

Chris didn’t normally care about playing the game, and if he did play, he didn’t care about playing fair or winning. James and Allan on the other hand, loved playing the game and winning was their only goal. Allan though, would start to get upset if James was winning, and would push him off, quite a bit harder than necessary, and then a scuffle would break out that Ollie had to break up because Chris couldn’t have cared less.

‘Maybe those weren’t the best times…’ Ollie thought, ‘But I still miss them.’

“You could totally be part of our team Ollie!” Allan smiled wildly. 

“O-oh! Really?” Oliver exclaimed overly excited that Allan was willing to include him in something this important to him.

Once the boys left Ollie and Chris’s house to go be independent countries, Allan kind of just seamed to abandon his old family. It hurt Oliver at times, but Allan slowly had been starting to show that he still cared and Ollie really appreciated it.

“Yeah,” Allan smiled. 

This smile wasn’t plotting or scheming; it wasn’t even sarcastic or mean. Allan wanted to include Ollie in this. It was kind of like his way of showing he still cared. He may not show it, but he still cared about Ollie and Christophe. They are the only family he’s ever had…

“And,” the American added still smiling at the smaller Englishman who had his hands pulled together in front of him in enthusiasm. “We will also be playing a game of tag as one of the competitions.”

Olive smile widened and he beamed, “I love tag!” he was excited for this little competition they would be having. It would be like old times again.

“Could Chris be part?” Ollie looked up expectantly at Allan. 

If he let Christophe join, it would be the whole family. They hadn't done anything as a family in so long, Ollie would take what he could get; so if that meant a competition with a few others, so be it.

“Sure,” Allan agreed, “If he wants to.”

Chris looked between Oliver and Allan for second and then looked over a James, “Whatever.”

“Yay!” Ollie squealed.

“Why tag? That’s so stupid,” Luciano growled. 

He was going to be in this little ‘competition’ weather Allan liked it or not. He knew that they could beat those twerps, but if Allan was leading them through it all… they might as well give up now. They needed an actual leader.

“Oh,” Allan smirked slightly, relishing the chance to bother Luci, “I thought that you would think this is stupid any way. Not worth your time,” he grinned at the Italian.

Allan love to annoy Luciano as often as he could. He has almost been impaled on multiple occasions. But it was worth it.

“Well…” his eyes narrowed, “It’s way to waste time…” he didn’t want to admit that this actually sounded kind like fun. If anything he wanted them to at least think that he wanted to do it just to have a chance -and excuse to hurt the others by chance.

“No,” Allan wagged his finger in front of him just to bother Luci, knowing well that he was pushing Luci to his limit, “You want to do it ‘cause you think it sounds fun.” he smiled smugly.

“Shut up!” Luci growled. 

He jumped up from his seat and faced the American. He had let him talk long enough. He reached for his knife in his jacket and gripped the handle, ready to pull it out if Allan didn’t lay off.

“Aw!” Allan cooed, “Little Luci’s angry!” he started to laugh and had to lean on the table for support.

He knew he was pushing it now.

Luci pulled the knife out of his jacket and started towards the cherry cola haired boy. He was done listening to this dimwit make fun of him. He was gonna teach him a thing or two. He was about to have a knife embedded in him; since Lucy was feeling a little bit nice he would stab him in one of his less important organs.

As he was walking he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was ready to stab whoever was touching him; when he looked up and saw that it was Lutz he paused.

Lutz always seemed to be able to calm Luci down when he was searing with anger. Luci didn’t know why Lutz could calm him down, he just could. He guessed it was because he didn’t want to stab Lutz. Normally… often… sometimes… okay, so he still wanted to stab him, just not as much as he wants to stab everyone else.

Lutz looked down at Luciano and shook his head slowly, “He’s not worth your time Luci,” he patted his shoulder and tried to get him to sit back down. 

Luciano looked back up at the numbskull in front of him who was still laughing. He looked back and forth between Al and Lutz trying to figure out if it was worth it to attack Al. He was really tempted to shake off Lutz and spill blood, but in the end Luci gave in, sat back down and put his knife back in his jacket. 

He continued to glare at Allan though.

“Okay, now that that’s over,” Al sighed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, “Seriously, if you want to join you’re more than welcome Luci; you too Lutz.”

Luci huffed and Lutz nodded in agreement. Lutz knew that Luci needed someone to keep him from killing everyone else. 

“Someone needs to be able to be leader,” Luci mumbled coldly.

“Very well,” Al raised his hands in mock surrender; deciding it best to let Luciano fully cool off before setting him off again.

He knew that if he tried to bother Luci again, he would definitely be stabbed.

“What else is there?” James asked.

“Well, there will be archery,” he responded, already over his near death experience.

He’d had so many deadly encounters with Luciano, that he’d lost count; they slowly had become easy to get over too. One time he had angered the Italian to the point where Lutz had to physically pry Luci off of Al. That was a very fun day for everyone involved.

There was a quick, loud tapping on the table from one of the nations. Allan looked over to where the tapping was coming from and saw Klaus violently hitting the table with his palm.

Since Klaus was mute he had to find ways to get everyone’s attention when he wanted it. Sometimes, that meant he had to whistle, or knock on the wall when he entered a room to announce that he was there. He also would tap -or hit- things to signify he wanted to ‘say’ something.

“You gonna join Klaus?” Allan looked over at his friend.

Klaus was one of Allan’s closest friends he had in the 2p! world. He would do anything with him, no matter how dumb or dangerous. They were pranking buddies, stunt guys and all around trouble. Klaus spent a fairly good amount of time with Al, because Lutz wasn’t the most fun to be around all day; even Luci knew that was true.

Klaus started to shake his head up and down extremely fast and violently; his eyes shining with joy. He loved doing stuff like this with Allan and he almost always had a spot saved for him if there was a set number of people who could participate.

“Whoa,” Al looked at his longtime friend and smirked, “You’re gonna to give yourself a concussion doing that.”

Klaus’s head stopped abruptly and he looked up at Allan, waiting for him to say something else about what they were going to be doing; knowing he would be part of it only made it more fun.

“You already know you’re gonna be part of this stupid little… group…” Flavio looked over at Klaus, “Why bother?” he asked, annoyed that he was still there, listening to the conversation.

Flavio hated even thinking about all the stupid little events Allan kept blabbing about. He just wanted to go home, not think about how dirty and sweaty everyone would be, and how fast they would ruin their clothes. He couldn’t bare to think about it any longer.

Klaus looked at him and shrugged; quickly placing his attention back on Allan.

“And so are you,” Luci looked over at Flavio blankly.

“What.” the blond Italian narrowed his eyes. Luci signed him up for some pretty crazy missions, but that was because he was good with guns and poisons; not sports.

“You’re going to be part of this; as you call it: stupid little group,” Luci growled at him, glaring.

“You said it was dumb too!” Flavio countered, not caring who he was talking to; after living with Luciano for so long he knew how explosive and violent his brother could be when someone would act defiant towards whatever he had said… Yet, he still gave no shits.

“Get over it.”

“Why?” he said, more than asked.

“Because -surprisingly- you can be useful at times,” Luciano rolled his eyes and turned his head away, so he was no longer facing his extravagant brother, signaling that he was done with the conversation.

Flavio glared daggers into his brother’s back, knowing that he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere with the conversation now. “Well, screw you too,” he mumbled, for lack of a better insult.

“Well,” Allan said, trying to change the topic before someone started throwing knives, “Now that we have a full team of eight, there are two more events to cover; one of them being The Milk Challenge.”

“Isn’t that the one where you have to drink a gallon of milk?” Christophe raised his eyebrow.

“In under 60 minutes, yes,” Al answered, quite surprised Chris was actually paying attention to what they were talking about.

Chris normally just sat and ignored everyone around him and everyone else seemed to ignore him in turn; no one really asked Chris about what they were talking about, because he normally wasn’t paying attention. The only time he was paying attention, or someone did ask for his input, was if they were talking about important world problems that were going on.

“But,” Chris continued; he had everyone’s attention now, he never participated this much in any other meeting that they’ve ever had - even the important ones, “Doesn't that make you throw up?”

“Yes…” Allan replied slowly, wondering why Chris knew that. 

He didn’t secretly have a life… did he?

“How do you know that Chris?” Oliver asked, just as confused as everyone else; if not more. 

He knew Christophe better than anyone else in this room, and he never knew him to care about anything, especially something as stupid sounding as a milk-drinking challenge. This was very out of character for him.

“Just do,”he said plainly, “Wanted to know what kind of dumb stuff the boys would be doing.” he added quietly.

‘So he cares,’ James, Al, and Ollie thought once the normally emotionless nation finished.

Chris twitched nervously, not use to this much attention from anybody, “What was the other event you mentioned?” he said, hoping Allan would forget he even said anything at all.

“Almost forgot!” Al exclaimed and turned away from Chris and toward the rest of the group.

Chris let out a soft sigh of relief; he felt uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes on him at once. He shook the feeling off, took a breath and continued listening to his son. Allan had a tendency to go from topic to topic quite quickly.

“So,” Allan smiled wildly, “The last event is the biggest and best; a war,” he smirked at the group in front of him, knowing that they would love the idea of fighting the 1p!s. Weather they would still love the idea once he told them it was a paint ball war, he wasn't so sure... but he hoped so.

Luci raised an eyebrow at Al, knowing the chance to go to war - actual war - with the others wouldn’t just plop itself right in front of him like that. Maybe he was talking about a water balloon war or something silly like that.

“Sadly,” Allan looked over at Luciano, “It wouldn’t be a deadly war, it will be a paintball war. But with a bit more than just paintballs.”

“What do you mean by, ‘more than just paintballs’?” James asked his brother, wondering what he could mean by that.

“Well…” Al though of how to say it.

There was a loud banging from the other end of the table and Al looked up to see Klaus, once again hitting the table, motioning for him to hurry up and tell them what he meant.

“There’s bombs,” Kuro added proudly. 

“Yeah,” Allan looked up at Klaus and a few others, “Thanks to Kuro, we have little paint bombs,” He looked around at his friends who were getting more excited, “They’re fun,” He added.

His friends liked fighting and adding weapons other than just guns intrigued everyone, because it made it more like a real battle.

“So you’re telling me,” Luciano narrowed his eyes at Kuro, “You have time to make him little paint bombs, but don’t have any time to engineer me a bomb of mass destruction?”

Kuro liked things that went ‘boom’. The bigger the explosion, the better in his opinion. Luci thought that he would love making a giant bomb, but he proved to once again disappoint Luci. Luci didn’t know why, but anytime he asked Kuro to do something, even something he would enjoy, -like making a bomb- he never seemed to be able to do it.

“Yup,” Kuro replied calmly, putting his feet up on the table and leaning his chair back, knowing it would bother Luciano.

The Italian hit his head on the table, giving up on everything, with Lutz awkwardly patting his back. Lutz wasn’t very good at comforting people, and with Luci there’s the possibility of getting stabbed, so Lutz just had to try and not get himself killed. Luciano took a deep breath before sitting up once again, and looking at Allan.

“Anything else?” Luci added coldly, now just wanting to go home and get away from all of these idiots. He could only stand to be in the same room as them for so long, and he had already passed that limit.

“Knives, nets, few different kinds of guns… You know, stuff like that,” Al said, shrugging his shoulders, not going in depth about anything else.

“If that’s it,” Luci said starting to stand up and stretch, “I’m going home.” He started to walk out of the room with Lutz not far behind.

“Oh no you don’t!” Flavio got up and chased after his brother, complaining about how he had to do this, and how dumb and dirty it would be. He was a complainer, not a competitor.

Everyone else started to get up, stretch, and disperse slowly, leaving Allan alone in the large room.

“Well,” Allan said, smirking and chuckling quietly, “Alfred and his friends won’t know what hit ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than planed... Oh well :P


End file.
